


Two Stories

by esteri_ivy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Requested Prompts, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteri_ivy/pseuds/esteri_ivy
Summary: Jon/Dany drabble prompts presented with two versions each: in-canon and AU. 100 words per drabble.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 62
Kudos: 135





	1. Dany Sees Snow For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts were taken my Tumblr Ask Box, so if there's anything you want to see for future drabbles - send it there. Just keep in mind that I'm trying to write in-canon and AU versions for all of them! :)
> 
> (Also, my canon ends somewhere between 7x07 and 8x03 soooo.)

** **

* * *

_ PROMPT: DAENERYS SEES SNOW FOR THE FIRST TIME _

* * *

** IN UNIVERSE **

Jon Snow couldn’t remember the last time he’d found something _cute_ — truthfully, he wasn’t sure he ever had.

But there was something inescapably charming about watching Daenerys Targaryen experience snow for the first time.

It began falling just after dusk on the second night of their voyage; they’d only just emerged from her chambers — sustenance finally necessary.

He’d hated leaving the warmth of her featherbed, but the look on her face right now made his heart swell.

She stared open-mouthed at the sky as the snowflakes fell.

The Starks were called the Kings of Winter, but _gods…_ his queen.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

“How does someone even make it to your age without seeing snow?” he drawled, failing to mask his grin.

He knew full well how — Daenerys grew up in Essos, where snow was incredibly rare — but it was hard to resist teasing her.

She ignored him and bent down, running her fingers through the powder on the ground with a childlike grin.

Jon had another jibe ready on the tip of his tongue; but before it could escape, a blast of cold snow hit him in the face.

He spluttered as it slid down his chin.

His girlfriend’s smile was victorious.


	2. Sparks Fly With The Wrong Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was truly just modern AU, so I had to bend the rules a bit (already) on what counts as in-universe. For this one, let me get away with a stretch on the canon of it all.

* * *

_PROMPT: JON & DANY DOUBLE-DATE. SPARKS FLY... WITH EACH OTHER._

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

She had never actually seen Jon dressed up before.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that he was… so _attractive,_ but it had.

Now, all she could think about was how bad an idea it’d been to suggest they go on a double-date.

Daario was driving her even more up the wall than usual, and Jon seemed equally miserable — his was some friend of his sister who couldn’t have been less compatible with him if she tried.

After the ninth rude thing her date said, she felt a brush against her knee.

Jon met her eyes and smiled softly.

_Oh._

* * *

**IN UNIVERSE (KIND OF)**

Daenerys only agreed to meet with the so-called King in the North at her Hand’s insistence.

She just wished Tyrion had deigned to mention that Robb Stark’s brother was so distracting.

_Lord_ Robb — for the North was most certainly one of _her_ kingdoms, whether or not they wished to acknowledge it — was admittedly less dreadful than she anticipated him being.

But still… she wondered how he’d take it if she proposed making his newly legitimized brother King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Jon kept glancing at her whenever he thought she wasn’t looking.

She winked at him, and he flushed.


	3. Jon Goes To The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's first time on a beach. Mostly.

* * *

_PROMPT: Jon's first time at the beach._

* * *

**IN UNIVERSE**

The sea seemed endless from here.

Jon had sailed before, but always in the North.

Here, the sand was bare — untouched by the frost that blanketed Hardhome.

He had wandered down to beach early that morning, lost in thoughts of the Night King and his army. Every so often, the dragon queen punctuated his musings. 

Jon looked at the sand again and, before he could stop himself, bent to touch it. The grains slipped between his fingers.

“Be careful,” came a delicate voice; he stiffened. “Sand gets everywhere if you’re not.”

He turned, and there was Daenerys Targaryen — _smiling._

Breathtaking.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Sand was _hot._

Jon had been too focused on the shoreline ahead to think through how long the sand had baked beneath the Essosi sun. 

Mindless, he’d wandered forward barefoot, Dany’s warnings mere wind. 

Jon jumped back onto the boardwalk, glaring at the ground.

Behind him, Dany laughed.

For a brief moment, her soft hand brushed against him; and then she strutted forward, wearing her flip flops and untying the sarong she’d converted to a coverup.

“Put your sandals on and get over here,” she laughed as her smooth skin came into view. “I need help putting on sunscreen.”

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
